This invention relates generally to computed tomograph (CT) imaging and, more particularly, to a multi-slice CT scanner having a scalable x-ray collimator, x-ray detector, x-ray data acquisition system, scan data processing, and scan image reconstruction.
Typical CT patient scans are executed in either an axial mode (i.e., patient table stops, scan executed, and then patient table moves to next location) or in a helical mode (i.e., patient table moves continuously during the scan). Single slice scanners are common, and dual (two) slice CT systems are known. At least some of the commercially available dual slice systems have a number of limitations. Tradeoffs between patient scan speed, image quality, and x-ray tube loading generally must be made in performing such scans. For example, in order to obtain improved image quality, the patient scan speed may have to reduced or the x-ray tube loading must be increased, or both. Increasing patient scan speed may result in degraded image quality or require increased x-ray tube loading, or both. Until now, no known system provides the benefits of increased patient scan speed, improved image quality, and reduced x-ray tube loading.
Further, the known commercially available dual slice systems are not scalable in that such dual slice systems cannot be configured to collect more than two slices of data. Until now, no know system enables an operator to select for axial scans, the slice thickness and number of images per rotation, and for helical scans, the slice thickness, scan mode, and scan speed.